Sleeping With the Enemy
by Bisexual Pygmy
Summary: AU: Mamoru’s ransom was paid, and he is still a Takatori. MamoruxKen KenxOmi COMPLETE
1. One Night Stand

Disclaimer: I do not own Weiss Kreuz. I do however own a modest sized band of attack pygmies that will gruesomely murder anyone that doesn't review. Believe me, you have not seen gore until you have seen one of those little suckers at work.  
  
YAY, a chapter sized chapter. I am so proud of me. I have some idea of where this story is going, and a solid ending in mind, but so far I only have this chapter and two others planned. Suggestions are welcome of course, and I will try to credit anyone whose suggestions I use. I promise that I will finish this story, no matter how long it takes me to update.  
  
Sleeping With the Enemy  
  
AU: Mamoru's ransom was paid, and he is still a Takatori, an important part of the family in fact. Because the ransom was paid, Kokd!@# . . . his mother is not dead but I am not sure if I will include her or not. If I do I promise to learn how to spell her name.  
  
Chapter 1: One Night Stand  
  
Mamoru Takatori sat uncomfortably in the passenger seat of his brother's sports car. He felt naked in his mesh shirt and low rise black leather pants that were way too tight. Hirofumi said he looked good but Mamoru thought the outfit just screamed "Skanky Slutty Whore." Although as Hiro had pointed out, that was kind of the point.  
  
They pulled up outside of a rundown decrepit building with a dingy sign that was wholly unreadable. Now that he was here, there was no time for being self-conscience. He got out of the car and coolly flashed his fake ID at the man at the door, confidence and demeanor making up for his sweet baby face.  
  
He walked into the club like he owned it. Slinking past the bar he shot a secretive smile at the brunette sitting there that was giving him the once over. He was cute. Maybe Mamoru could find him later. But not now, now he had a job.  
  
Walking away from the bar, he managed to lose himself in the crowd. When he was sure no one was tracking his movements he slipped quietly into a door marked restricted access. He was now in the dressing room for what the club referred to as its "private entertainers." He moved behind the only other person in the room quiet as a shadow. Before the man could even register the presence of another in the room he had been knocked unconscious by a stiff blow to the head. Hiro would be mad at Mamoru for leaving a loose end by not killing the man, but Mamoru was relatively sure he hadn't seen anything, and who would believe him anyway? Mamoru was the son of an influential politician and this guy was nothing but a whore.  
  
Silently Mamoru continued through the room and into the hall that led to the private suites reserved for the paying costumers. He slipped into the last room in the hall and was greeted by a fat, greasy-looking middle aged man in a smoking jacket.  
  
"You're late. Take off your clothes and lie on the bed with your legs spread."  
  
"Yes sir, face up or down?"  
  
"Up"  
  
Mamoru quickly disrobed and lay down on the bed. The fat man (whom Mamoru vaguely remembered hearing Hirofumi call Uchida-san) walked towards him and examined his young body with a lecherous eye. After taking a few minutes to admire, he brought his face down on Mamoru's forcing him into a disgusting, sloppy kiss. Mamoru just about choked on the man's tongue and he injected at least a pint of saliva into Mamoru's mouth.  
  
Mamoru pushed the dart into Uchida's neck as the older man was busy molesting him so the pain didn't register until he was too paralyzed to speak. Mamoru waited five minutes until he was positive Uchida was dead, he was a professional after all, and then he got dressed again and left in search of the brunette he had seen earlier to help him forget the dead-mans touches.  
  


* * *

  
Ken sat at the bar, being bored. He really didn't need to be here. They were supposed to meet an informant that had inside information on one of the Takatoris' multiple criminal activities. They really only needed Aya to be here, maybe Yoji as back up, but Yoji had insisted he come, saying Ken needed to get out more. So here he was, sitting at the bar, nursing his drink, and being bored.  
  
He sighed, and turned around to scan the room, more out of boredom than actually expecting to see anything. His eyes wandered around and came to rest on what was possibly the most beautiful boy he had ever seen. He had a slight, well muscled physique and the biggest bluest eyes Ken had ever imagined, in a face framed by soft, dark blonde hair. Ken scanned his body, taking in the revealing outfit, but found his eyes traveling back up to the eyes and the full, pouty lips that at the moment were curved into a smile as the boy watched him back.  
  
Ken smiled and finished his drink in one shot before...  
  
"Naughty naughty Ken, we're on a mission, now is not the time to be picking up a quick fuck, no matter how cute the little fetish nut is."  
  
"Damnit Yoji, where are you?" Ken tried to keep his voice low as he talked into the wire. He hated it when Yoji did that. He turned back to the boy, intent on ignoring Yoji, but the blue-eyed vision was already gone. Ken let out an exaggerated sigh. He was never going to get laid.  
  
There was silence on the line for a few minutes before Yoji broke in again.  
  
"Don't dwell on it Kenken, he was out of your league anyway."  
  
"Thanks so much for your moral support."  
  
"I'm serious, he probably has a sugar daddy somewhere, those clothes were high quality, despite being trashy. You don't want to mess with that. He might toy with your head but he would only break your heart. Of course you have nothing to worry about since there is no way you would get him to talk with you, let alone get to know him well enough to fall for him, there is no way in hell a boy like that would give you the time of da...well I'll be damned."  
  
Before Ken could ask Yoji what was wrong he heard a voice next to him, soft and sweet.  
  
"Mind if I sit here?"  
  
"No, go right ahead, there's no one sitting there." Ken stammered  
  
"Smooth Ken" the mocking voice came over the com.  
  
"So, my name is Ken"  
  
"Hi Ken" came the reply after the boy ordered vodka on the rocks.  
  
"Care to tell me your name?"  
  
"I'd really rather not." Ken watched the boy sip his drink while he tried to ignore the obnoxious laughter coming in over his headset, only to be silenced in shock at the next words out of the kid's mouth. "You want to get out of here Ken?"  
  
"You read my mind" Ken watched as the boy finished his drink in one shot and led him outside to his awaiting motorcycle, shooting Yoji a smug grin behind the kids back as they walked past.  
  
The ride home was wonderful. Ken could feel the kid pressed up against his back, holding on but not too tight. He wasn't afraid of the motorcycle like most of Ken's dates were. They pulled into the Koneko next to Aya's Porsche and walked calmly up the stairs to Ken's apartment hand in hand. There wasn't the frantic kissing and tearing of clothes that Ken generally associated with one-night pickups.  
  
They got into Ken's apartment and the kid sat on the couch while Ken went to the little kitchen area and got them each a beer.  
  
"So, you work in a flower shop?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
". . ."  
  
". . ."  
  
"Aw screw it; I didn't come here for conversation anyway." The boy leaned over and kissed Ken hard on the mouth. Ken was drowning in sensation. This boy was one hell of a kisser. He tasted so sweet; Ken felt he would never get enough of that flavor. The kissing progressed, with them taking turns chasing the others tongue until the boy broke it off panting.  
  
"Bedroom"  
  
Ken hopped up and pulled him toward the small bedroom. On the way they lost the urgency of a minute ago, they had the whole night after all. It was early, only 10:00. They still started with the foreplay, but it was interspersed with conversation.  
  
"Soccer huh? What are you, a fanatic?" The angel started unbuttoning Ken's shirt while lavishing his neck with attention.  
  
"You might say that, I used to play" Ken pulled the other man's shirt over his head and started to suck on the small flower tattooed just below his collarbone "is that a freesia?"  
  
"Very good, most people don't recognize it" the boy started fiddling with Ken's belt buckle.  
  
"Florist remember" Ken divested himself of the unneeded pants and set about helping the other unburden himself similarly.  
  
"You don't seem gay enough to be a florist." Ken laughed at that. The young man got his wallet out of his pants and pulled out a couple of condoms.  
  
"Do this often?" Ken seemed undeterred by his partners readiness as he continued kissing down the other's body.  
  
"No, I used to be a boy scout. Be prepared and all that." And with that the younger pushed Ken on his back on the bed and took his peni...............................I'm sorry, this part of the story is having some technical problems. Please continue on to the next section.  
  


* * *

  
A few hours later Mamoru carefully untangled his limbs from those of his sleeping lover and gathered his clothing. He went into the bathroom and used his cell phone to tell Hirofumi to pick him up. He gazed at Ken for a moment before gently kissing his lips and making his way out front to wait for his brother.  
  
He stood on the curb and lit a cigarette, slowly blowing the smoke out between his pursed lips, thinking. He liked Ken. He liked Ken a lot. He just might have to come back sometime in the near future.  
  
"Leaving so soon?" The unfamiliar voice startled Mamoru. He spun around to confront a blonde man that was leaning against the wall of the building and smoking. He had on sunglasses despite the darkness outside.  
  
"I'll be back" Mamoru smiled at this obviously protective friend of Ken's.  
  
"If you are I hope it's to stay. Ken doesn't handle heartbreak well; I don't want him getting attached if you don't mean it."  
  
Hirofumi pulled up and Mamoru jumped into the car, ever conscious of the green eyes that followed his movements.  
  
Shit  
  
Maybe he wouldn't be back. He hadn't considered the possibility of Ken getting hurt. As much as he liked the guy, they couldn't have a relationship. It would be too dangerous for Ken, and for Mamoru if anyone learned about the relationship and decided to use Ken as a bargaining chip.  
  
Mamoru's formerly happy, content mood dried up as he made the decision to never see Ken again. 


	2. Addiction

Disclaimer: I do not own Weiss Kreuz. I do however own a modest sized band of attack pygmies that will gruesomely murder anyone that doesn't review. Believe me, you have not seen gore until you have seen one of those little suckers at work.  
  
Some replys:  
  
Riisha: thanks for the warning, I fixed it  
  
Missy Irene: thanks for the input  
  
And for the anonymous reviewer Ribs and everyone who is curious, Ken and Mamoru use condoms to keep from getting diseases from the random guys they pick up in bars. Remember, abstinence is the only sure protection, but if you are going to do it, DO IT SAFE.  
  
Sky Rat: I sent you an email. Oh and speaking of the lemon, I am thinking of including one later on, I actually already wrote it. If no one is vehemently opposed I am putting it in because it's more then half of my last chapter so far. Actually, if you are really opposed, I will probably still put it in and you can just skip the last chapter.  
  
Chapter 2: Addiction  
  
Ken woke up to the sound of his alarm clock. With practiced ease he ripped it out of the wall and hurled it across the room, satisfied with the crunching sound it made. Then he turned and started feeling next to him for his sleeping companion from last night. He frowned when his hand touched empty bed. He opened his eyes and looked sadly around the room for signs that the young man was just in the bathroom, or had even been there in the first place.  
  
His clothes were missing.  
  
Damnit. The night had been so perfect. They had sex several times, until the wee hours of the morning. They took turns topping, which Ken enjoyed. He had only been in a few relationships with other men, but they tended to be either he always topped or he always played bitch. Generally there was no middle ground. But this time they had shared. Equality in the bedroom, neither one felt the need to be dominant; they just let their urges guide them.  
  
In between sex they would rest in each others arms talking about everything from Ken's J-league career to the advantages of dating men over women.  
  
Grumbling, Ken got up and started struggling into a pair of jeans he picked up off the floor and then reached for a t-shirt when he noticed the thin leather square by his feet.  
  
It was a wallet.  
  
His mystery lover's wallet.  
  
Ken debated whether or not to open it when it occurred to him that the wallet probably had his angel's name in it.  
  
Decision made.  
  
He carefully opened the billfold and the first thing he noticed was an obscene amount of money. There must have been a thousand dollars in that thing. Maybe Yoji wasn't so far off when he thought the kid had a sugar daddy. He was certainly cute enough to.  
  
Ignoring the money for now he turned to the rest of the wallet. There were three credit cards, all platinum, a blockbuster card that looked well used, a picture of a girl that said Oka on the back, and three more condoms (which added to the six they had used last night showed the boy had incredible stamina or was ridiculously optimistic, Ken opted for former option one since the other hadn't even seemed tired when they were done.)  
  
And an ID. Tsukiyono Omi, 21, born February 29, blood type O, organ donor.  
  
Omi. A perfect name, it rolled off Ken's tongue. So innocent and sweet sounding.  
  
Ken ran downstairs to work the flower shop. Surely Omi would come back when he realized his wallet was missing and then Ken would be the first to see him. And they could talk. Maybe work something out, Ken didn't know what exactly, but he knew he had to see that beautiful angel again.  
  
-------  
  
Finally, closing time. What an awful day. It turned out someone had gotten to their informant before they could, so they were back to square one trying to find Hirofumi Takatori. Ken had to work most of the day all alone, just him and the fan club. Omi hadn't shown up but Ken wasn't overly worried, you don't just leave your wallet with a stranger. He wearily trudged up to his room and threw himself on the bed. He reached for the wallet to get a look at the small picture on the ID before going to sleep. He felt around for a second before looking over at the table.  
  
He nearly screamed in frustration. In the place of the wallet there was a single flower. Freesia. Omi had come while he was in the shop and left without seeing him.  
  
***  
  
Mamoru sat in his room on his bed playing a very violent video game. After dieing for about the tenth consecutive time on the first level he gave up and threw himself into a pillow to muffle his scream of frustration. His sister Oka looked over at him and turned off the Playstation[1].  
  
A month. It had been an entire month and he could still taste Ken's lips on his own.  
  
"You should talk to him" Oka seemed to read his thoughts. He had told her the entire ordeal (she had been thrilled, little yaoi fangirl pervert), and she had been trying to convice him to go talk to Ken ever since.  
  
"You just want juicy boy on boy gossip"  
  
"No you've been miserable for weeks and you are no fun anymore."  
  
Mamoru decided he needed time to think and excused himself to go for a walk.  
  
He had tried throwing himself into his work but his concentration was shot and Hiro had forced him to take a leave of absence two weeks ago. Mamoru was considered the family Jack of All trades. Whenever there was someone that needed to be eliminated and his father and Masafumi's fancy assassins couldn't do it, Mamoru could get the job done in a day or less. He also handled the hacking that the expensive computer nerds couldn't finish, the tracking that had his father's spies baffled, and had even taken a bullet meant for his father once when his idiot bodyguard dove out of the way.  
  
Reiji had the bodyguard killed, never really thanked Mamoru.  
  
And first and foremost he worked for Hiro. Hiro was the one that had insisted that Mamoru be trained in the family business when his father had insisted that the boy was obviously much too dumb. That was why he worked for Hiro and left his father to hiring the pricy specialists that weren't nearly as efficient as he was. He could probably handle all of the family's dirty work, but he didn't because he didn't particularly like his family. If Masafumi or Reiji needed him for something they had to come and ask politely, as well as offer compensation gifts.  
  
That was how Mamoru had gotten his wall sized TV, his $150,000 sports car, his Vincent Black Knight motorcycle,[2] and his little getaway at the shore, which was actually a fairly substantial house with a full year-round staff in case he decided to go on vacation without notice, among other ridiculously overpriced things.  
  
Mamoru didn't care so much about the offerings as he did the polite requests. Mamoru lived for the times his father would come begging, well, not so much begging as being rude and stand-offish before he grudgingly admitted he needed Mamoru's help. Mamoru enjoyed wielding this power over his father, who couldn't even take the time to visit him in the hospital when he was recovering from the bullet wound he got from protecting the man.  
  
Of course, none of that mattered now, he was stuck with nothing to do but think about Ken and how miserable he was being all alone. This sucked. He needed to do something. He needed to get laid! Of course, it was so simple, why hadn't he thought of it before. He didn't miss Ken, he was horny!  
  
No, that wasn't right. He had gone much longer than this without sex before. He missed Ken, he needed Ken, he loved Ken.  
  
He loved Ken? He'd just met Ken. Ken was a complete stranger. But still, he felt connected to the gay florist. Like he had known him in another life. Ken made him feel happy and loved. Ken made him feel safe.  
  
It was at this point the Mamoru made a very un-Mamoru-like decision. He would have Ken. Ken was his and no one else's. Screw the consequences, he wanted Ken all to himself and he would succeed. Mamoru wasn't much like the other Takatoris. He rarely put his wants and needs above the needs of others. He had even turned down a few of the missions his father had asked him to do involving people he considered "innocents." But right now Mamoru was thinking like a Takatori. All or nothing, he would have Ken and he would do anything to get him.  
  
***  
  
Ken sat in the flower shop, pining away after Omi again. It was driving Yoji nuts. He had warned Ken about this. But Ken was like a man possessed. He had gone so far as hacking into the city records looking for information on Tsukiyono Omi, but he had turned up nil. The address on the ID was out of date, a house rented out by an old lady with cats. Yoji found this all very suspicious, but Ken overlooked all the signs that suggested his angelic boyfriend wasn't so perfect.  
  
Even Aya was annoyed. In what amounts to a very passionate display for Aya, he calmly asked Ken what he was planning on doing when he found this boy that obviously didn't want him to know where he was.  
  
Ken had stared at him blankly and then got back to his hacking.  
  
A month. A whole month and he wasn't over the other boy. Maybe Yoji was right and he should just get over it. Wearily, Ken climbed the stairs to his room and stripped to his boxers before climbing into the bed.  
  
***  
  
Mamoru scaled the trellis to Ken's second floor balcony and effortlessly picked the lock to get him access into the sitting area. He went directly to the open door to the bedroom and soundlessly slipped inside. He didn't know what he had planned to do when he got there, but for now he was content to watch his love sleep. Ken was dreaming, his eyelids fluttering quickly. He had a content smile on his face like all was right in the world.  
  
Mamoru smiled and leaned down to place a gentle kiss on his lips. Just before making contact though, he heard Ken start to murmur.  
  
"Omi"  
  
Mamoru jerked back like he had been burned and backed away from the bed. How could he have been so stupid? It had been weeks; of course Ken had moved on. The Takatori in him wanted to slit his throat, but the heartbroken part just wanted to get out of there as soon as possible. In his haste to get out the door he tripped over Ken's Nintendo.  
  
***  
  
Ken was awake in an instant. His instinct took over and he had tackled the intruder to the ground. Sitting on the mans back, he straddled his hips and pulled both of his arms back, tying them with a pair of sweatpants he found lying on the ground next to him. He had the would-be burglar hogtied in under six seconds and dragged him over to the sofa, where he plopped him down before going to turn on the light.  
  
Ken took a few calming breaths and then slowly turned around slowly to face his . . . scowling future (hopefully) lover. Omi wasn't moving, or struggling against the bonds, he looked supremely pissed.  
  
***  
  
"Omi?"  
  
Mamoru tensed. Why was Ken saying that name again. It hurt so badly.  
  
"Omi, what are you doing here?" Wait, was Ken calling him Omi? Mamoru gave Ken a puzzled look which thankfully he misinterpreted.  
  
"I read your name of the ID in your wallet. I'm sorry for invading your privacy." Relief flooded Mamoru. He was Omi, the name was on the fake ID he used. It was him Ken had been calling for.  
  
At Mamoru's relieved smile, Ken apparently decided it was a safe time to pounce on him because Mamoru soon found himself being thoroughly made out with. Ken didn't stop to breath for a good four minutes. Mamoru was every bit as into it as he was.  
  
***  
  
After groping Omi for a while. Ken realized he was sitting (literally) on a golden opportunity. Carefully he untied Omi's legs, leaving his arms bound, and started to remove the helpless trespasser of his jeans (they looked to tight to be comfortable). Omi gave a little moan of appreciation at Ken's thoughtfulness and started bucking his hips into Ken's bare abdomen. Laughing Ken removed his boxers and I won't bore you with what happened next because things pretty much progressed the same way they did in the extremely graphic lemon scene from last chapter, only without the kinky and seemingly impossible things Omi did with his hands, because said hands were still tied up.  
  
Afterwards  
  
"So, could you untie me now?"  
  
"Depends, are you going to leave again?"  
  
"Ken-kun, I have too. It's too dangerous for us to be together all the time. But this time I promise that I will come back."  
  
"Soon?"  
  
"Very soon."  
  
Sorry this ending sucks. Don't worry, its not going to be all fluffy romance from here on out. In the next chapter the plot thickens DUM DUM DUM ----------------------- [1] Is this spelled right? I have a Nintendo, I've never even used a playstation [2] Very expensive motorcycle on Batman Forever, probably doesn't really exist, but then again, neither does Mamoru 


	3. Accidental Discovery

Disclaimer: I do not own Weiss Kreuz. I do however own a modest sized band of attack pygmies that will gruesomely murder anyone that doesn't review. Believe me, you have not seen gore until you have seen one of those little suckers at work.  
  
Thanks to all of my reviewers (I think I'm up to 5, HAPPY)  
  
Not funny is really not my forte, but I like this story. I'm working on a lighter piece too though, probably a prequel to Art of Seduction.  
  
Review, the pygmies are watching you.  
  
Chapter 3 Accidental Discovery  
  
ONE YEAR LATER  
  
Ken was happy. Very very happy. For a little over a year he had a visitor in his bed 5 or 6 nights a week. Often they would do the dirty, but not always. Sometimes they would watch a movie, or stay up late talking (granted there generally was a little bit of the dirty on those nights too.) It was especially nice to come home after a difficult mission and find his little bed warmer fast asleep, waiting for him. On those nights Ken didn't want to be alone.  
  
Of course, he hadn't told Omi about the missions, but then, Omi never asked. Just like Ken never asked why he couldn't see Omi by the light of day. He had half a mind to ask Omi if he was a vampire (before you get all excited, he's not).  
  
Omi usually came about 9:30. Sometimes they would have dinner or do something with Yoji and Aya, but not often. Though Yoji had warmed up to the boy when he realized he was sticking around, Omi still didn't seem to trust him. And Aya really isn't all that much fun when Yoji isn't around to annoy him. Sooner or later they would find themselves up in Ken's apartment where they would entertain themselves for the remainder of the evening, and then fall asleep in each others arms around one in the morning. The problem was, Omi was always gone in the morning. No matter how early Ken woke up, he did it to an empty bed. Always with a fresh freesia on Omi's cold pillow.  
  
What was worse was Omi wouldn't tell Ken where he had to be so early, or if he had to be anywhere. They had been together a year and Ken had no idea what his lover did for a living.  
  
Whatever it was it paid really well.  
  
Ken wouldn't think of that now. Omi loved him, he was sure of it. And after tying up a few loose ends, he was going to get out of Weiss so he and Omi could go off somewhere and be happy. He hadn't shared this insight with Omi yet, but he was sure Omi would be thrilled. Well, almost sure. He wasn't really sure at all; he was down right terrified that Omi would say no.  
  
But before he could do that he had to help finish putting the Takatoris out of commission. Which was why he was here outside of Masafumi Takatori's estate in the middle of the night. They had finally gotten to the point of eliminating the actual Takatori clan. They should all be gone within a month or so, and then Ken would ask Omi to come with him.  
  
Ken was almost looking forward to a mission for once.  
  
***  
  
Mamoru was awakened from a much needed nap (He didn't get much sleep these days) by a very persistent Oka who was saying something about Nagi being downstairs.  
  
Swartz was a royal pain in Mamoru's multi-million dollar ass. (Schreient was annoying as all hell, but that was because they all thought Mamoru was adorable) Mamoru did not trust Crawford at all and Farfarello was just plain creepy. Schu liked to amuse himself by going through Mamoru's most recent memories of Ken and commenting on their technique and stamina, constantly giving pointers and offering Mamoru free lessons. And Nagi, well Nagi was okay if you don't mind a guy that has a perpetual stick up his ass. Why Nagi would be here now though baffled Mamoru.  
  
Pulling on pair of blue jeans he lit a cigarette on the way down the stairs (Ken bought him that lighter. Awwwwwww, how cute). Nagi was sitting in the parlor (Mamoru didn't know why they called it that instead of the living room, Hiro said it had something to do with being rich and snobby) wearing his usual school uniform (what a dork).  
  
"I need a favor." Mamoru slowly blew out a thin stream of smoke while he considered the boy in front of him. He really barely knew Nagi. They certainly weren't friend by any definition, and he was pretty sure that despite Nagi's calm exterior, he scared the hell out of the younger assassin. So whatever it was, it must be pretty damn important.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I need you to take me to Masafumi's home, there is no way a member of Swartz would be able to get past security without an escort." At Mamoru's skeptical look Nagi explained "I would like to speak with Tot."  
  
Mamoru burst out laughing. Nagi had come to him for help to see his little girlfriend. He had to hand it to the kid, he had guts. Masafumi did not take kindly to other people playing with his toys. Still laughing, Mamoru headed in the direction of the garage and crooked a finger for Nagi to follow him. Tossing Nagi the extra helmet, he climbed onto his motorcycle and waited until Nagi was holding onto him before taking off, driving what could only possibly be described as like a bat out of hell being chased by demons. When they arrived outside of Masafumi's estate Nagi looked like he needed new nappies.  
  
Leaving Nagi to his own devices, Mamoru set out in search of the kitchen.  
  
Mamoru's lunch was interrupted by what sounded suspiciously like a full scale battle to the death going on upstairs in the lab. Carefully brushing the crumbs off his chin, he started walking casually upstairs to see what was going on.  
  
Huh, it was a full-scale battle to the death. Sometimes it was a real bitch being right all the time. He quickly pulled one of the poison darts out of the lining of his bomber jacket and put it in his mouth as he climbed the chain that was conveniently strung from the wall next to Mamoru to the middle of the room (right above the monster) and dangled down a few feet over his head (wow that was convenient, it must have been leftover from the chandelier that used to be in the room that Masafumi had taken down but left the chain for some undisclosed reason. Maybe so Mamoru could save his house.)  
  
When he got to the peak in the ceiling Mamoru took a second to assess the situation. The girls were scattered around the room, fighting various attackers. Hell was fighting a man that looked very familiar, though Mamoru couldn't see his face. Neu was attacking a man that looked a lot like Yoji. Wait a minute, that was Yoji. Looking back at the redhead fighting Hell he recognized Aya. But that meant. . . Mamoru scanned the room until his suspicions were confirmed. Fighting Tot and Chen was Ken.  
  
Mamoru was about to scurry back up the chain and find someplace to hide until his lover left when the monster in the middle of the room picked Ken up by the leg and threw him against the wall like a rag doll (or a Ken doll, ha ha even in times of adversity Mamoru keeps his sharp wit). Without thinking, Mamoru wrapped his leg in the chain and dropped himself so he was eye-level with the big freaky thing (it was kind of a monkey- slash-octopus). The monktopus wrapped one of it's tentacles around Mamoru's torso, limiting the use of him arms. Rather then struggle, Mamoru maneuvered the dart in his mouth with his tongue until it was in the proper position to be shot and got the monktopus in the jugular.  
  
While the monster succumbed to the poison of the dart, he barely managed to breath out "Ma. . . mo. . .ru" in a hurt, betrayed tone.  
  
Masafumi. Mamoru had just killed his own brother. Not letting this knowledge sink in, he scrambled back up his makeshift vine and into the ceiling tiles before any of the others could see him. They had all been too distracted by their fighting to notice him, and he changed weapons so often there was no reason for the dart to put any suspicion on him.  
  
Mamoru jumped on his motorcycle and raced home, leaving Nagi to his own devices. On the way he thought about what had just happened. It bothered him that he wasn't more upset about killing his own brother. I mean sure, Masafumi was a sadistic bastard that did experiments on innocent people and was a complete ass to Mamoru but. . . and we seem to have found the root of the problem.  
  
Mamoru was actually more preoccupied with the discovery of Ken-kun's night job. Ken was Weiss. His father had told him about Weiss; it was there job to destroy him and everyone else in his family. But that really didn't bother Mamoru. His family was evil, he knew that. And if Ken killed people for his job, maybe he was a kindred spirit. It helped to know Ken- kun wouldn't hate him because he had killed people. Even if it made his affair more dangerous, Mamoru was glad. He could do without Reiji anyway. The only person who he liked in his family was Hirofu. . .  
  
Hiro.  
  
Whatever plans Weiss had, they most certainly involved Hiro being dead.  
  
Shit. 


	4. Cat's in the Cradle

Disclaimer: I do not own Weiss Kreuz. I do however own a modest sized band of attack pygmies that will gruesomely murder anyone that doesn't review. Believe me, you have not seen gore until you have seen one of those little suckers at work.  
  
Sorry, I meant to post this on Wednesday but Fanfiction.net wouldn't let me log in. This chapter is slightly short (damnit and I was doing so well) but it has to be because the next chapter has to be all together.  
  
Spring break starts this week, and though it means I will have more time to write, it also means I'll be stuck out in the boonies without internet. I might be able to get access somewhere, but don't hold your breath, I'll be back on the 15th. Review anyway.  
  
Review, the pygmies are watching you.  
  
Hey, do me a favor and imagine the flashback is in italics  
  
Chapter 4 Cat's in the Cradle  
  
Hiro was important to Mamoru.  
  
When Mamoru was kidnapped all those years ago, it was Hiro who convinced their father to pay the ransom and Hiro who personally delivered the money and brutally murdered Mamoru's captors.  
  
Mamoru knew that Hiro wasn't nearly as bad as Reiji and Masafumi. He did do some illegal things, but he didn't ask Mamoru to eliminate people that didn't necessarily need to be killed.  
  
He needed to talk to Hiro.  
  
Mamoru made an appointment to see his brother that afternoon, but when Hiro was told that little brother wanted to speak with him about something important, he canceled his appointments for the day and met Mamoru for lunch at a restaurant he owned nearby.  
  
"What seems to be the problem Ma-kun?"  
  
"Do you remember a year ago when I told you I was in love?"  
  
"Yes, the boy from the bar, what was his name. . .Ken. Are you two having problems? You can talk to me about anything."  
  
"Well, I went to Masafumi's the other day as a favor to a friend. I saw Ken there and I'm pretty sure he's Weiss."  
  
". . .that is a problem. You are aware that as Weiss he has a duty to kill you too? How much do you love this boy?"  
  
"I killed Masafumi."  
  
". . ."  
  
"He was trying to hurt Ken, I didn't know it was him at the time. I just thought he was another one of Masafumi's monsters, but after I shot him with my dart he looked at me and said my name."  
  
"Do you regret killing Masafumi?"  
  
". . . no"  
  
"And now you are worried that he will want to kill me and you won't be able to stop him because of your feelings."  
  
". . . yes"  
  
"You don't need to worry about me, I can take care of myself. But to put your mind at ease, I have a plan to get off their hit list. I will need your help."  
  
"anything."  
  
"Do you know what our father does for a living?"  
  
"Something illegal, I don't know the specifics but I know it's bad."  
  
"He's crazy, he actually wants to take over the world. And he is getting very close to ruling all of Japan. If I can take over his business I could fix everything, make it better. No one would have to get hurt ever again. I hate to ask you this. If you want to say no I will understand, though I can't think of anyone else who could do it. I need you to kill father."  
  
"consider it done."  
  
***  
  
The mission had gone surprisingly well. None of them were sure who had killed Masafumi, but Masafumi was dead.  
  
Ken did his job fertilizing the roses with a smile, floating on that relieved satisfying feeling he got every time they completed a mission without any casualties. Ken didn't think that he got overly nervous before missions, but the intense relief he felt when a mission often was over lasted for days.  
  
His relief all evaporated when he saw a familiar flash of red.  
  
"What are you doing here?" he asked Manx in a not very nice tone. The mission on Masafumi had been yesterday. Kritiker always gave them a week to recuperate.  
  
"Not a mission, just some news."  
  
Aya and Yoji joined the two of them in the green house.  
  
"Good news Weiss, Takatori Reiji was found dead in his office earlier today. We are trying to gather intelligence on the location of Hirofumi. Expect a mission within the next week."  
  
The three members if Weiss looked at Manx in shock. Well, this was an unexpected treat.  
  
"How did he die?"  
  
"He was assassinated. From the looks of things it was a professional, very clean. There are no signs of a struggle at all; it was probably an inside job."  
  
"Hirofumi?"  
  
"I wouldn't doubt it. Hirofumi has been taking a more and more active roll on the crime scene and has all of the signs of being just as power hungry as Reiji. But he wouldn't have done it himself; even with Reiji dead, there will be many of his employees that are still fanatically loyal. They will want revenge. Hirofumi probably got some other fool to do his dirty work."  
  
Yoji and Aya stayed to talk with Manx but Ken, relieved that he didn't have to miss out on his Omi time, decided to call it a night.  
  
He had to go shower anyway, he smelled like cow excrement.  
  
***  
  
Mamoru stood on the balcony outside his room, smoking.  
  
Flashback to earlier that day  
  
Mamoru stood before his father in his office.  
  
"So you've finally come to kill me?"  
  
Mamoru remained silent.  
  
"I assume Hirofumi sent you? Power-hungry coward couldn't get up the courage to do me in himself huh? Had to send his simple-minded baby brother?"  
  
Mamoru refused to rise to the bait.  
  
"And I bet you just jumped at the chance. I guess I shouldn't have expected family loyalty from you though. Seeing as you aren't family."  
  
Mamoru's carefully schooled blank look gave way to confusion for a second before he managed to make it neutral again.  
  
"Didn't you know? You are no son of mine. You're Kikuno's bastard. I never wanted you. I would have gotten rid of you years ago if Hirofumi hadn't spoiled it by saving you."  
  
Mamoru was no longer listening, he had seen the slight shift in Reiji's posture as he reached for the gun under the table. Idiot, Mamoru had designed that gun.  
  
"Well I guess this is. . ." BANG and Reiji was dead on the floor with a gunshot wound to the head. Mamoru checked to make sure he was dead, and unloaded his gun into the body to make sure. He only had two bullets left anyway.  
  
End of Flashback  
  
"You know, that really isn't good for you." Mamoru smiled sardonically at Oka who had come out to spoil his self loathing pity party. He wasn't at all upset over having killed the old man, but the brooding was a tradition, he did it after every kill.  
  
"Do you really expect me to live long enough to get lung cancer?"  
  
"Don't talk like that Ma-kun." Oka sounded genuinely upset. Mamoru had to smile at that.  
  
"Don't worry, I can't die, I'm invincible. We'll be together for a long time yet, I promise."  
  
"Forever and ever Ma" Oka gave him a sad smile, the kind you give a child when you're lying to make them feel better. It scared Mamoru. Oka trusted him. If he promised her something she would take it as bible truth. But now she was obviously humoring him.  
  
"What's wrong with you Oka, if I promise I'll be here forever then I will. I could never lie to you."  
  
"I know, I just have a bad feeling, it's probably nothing, don't worry about it." Before Mamoru could say anything she gave him a peck on the cheek and ran back into the house leaving Mamoru staring after her. In one smooth motion, he flicked his newly lit cigarette into the now empty glass of bourbon that was sitting nearby. It really was a nasty habit.  
  
He had a date anyway.  
  
I don't know if –kun can be used when its really your brother or if it's just a friend thing, but I wanted Oka and Hirofumi to have a familiar way of referring to Mamoru, I don't like Mamo-chan and I don't think they should call him brother. Maybe that's the way people speak in Japan, but I don't call my brother "brother" (actually I call my brother Pants but that's a different story). Besides, since Omi tacks –kun onto everyone else's name, I figured someone should reciprocate. 


	5. And it All Went to Hell in a Handbasket

Disclaimer: I do not own Weiss Kreuz. I do however own a modest sized band of attack pygmies that will gruesomely murder anyone that doesn't review. Believe me, you have not seen gore until you have seen one of those little suckers at work.  
  
Review, the pygmies are watching you.  
  
Chapter 5 And it All Went to Hell in a Handbasket  
  
Ken had had a very bad day. They had been lead on a wild goose chase by Swartz. There had been a large battle, all in a city park, fortunately vacant because of the rain. Well, mostly vacant. There had been a young girl there, maybe sixteen or seventeen. Swartz had used her for cover for a large portion of the battle, but as things had gone on, she had gotten in the way. And they had killed her.  
  
Ken needed to know that there was an end in sight. That there was something he was holding out for. He needed a reason to keep going.  
  
So he decided tonight would be the night he asked Omi.  
  
Tonight he was going to "propose" and ask Omi if in a month or two they could purchase a house together and maybe raise a family.  
  
Everything was perfect. The table was set almost neatly with real plates and paper napkins. The pork medallions in mustard-green peppercorn cream sauce[1] was simmering on the stove (Aya made it). Ken had showered and changed into nice slacks and a white button up shirt that he left mostly open, then buttoned, then opened again. He had even borrowed some aftershave from Yoji. He had dimmed the lights and lit candles all over then room. There was soft jazz playing in the background. He had it all planned. Omi would come in and be swept away by the romantic atmosphere and they would eat and talk and laugh, maybe dance a little bit, and then would ask Omi to stay with him forever and Omi would tear up a little and smile and nod because he couldn't find the words. Then they would have the inevitable sex, but after that they would stay up talking for hours and then he would wake up with Omi in his arms.  
  
Or Omi would say no.  
  
Say no and laugh at Ken's foolishness in thinking this was anything more then a fling.  
  
He couldn't do this. Twenty minutes later Ken was dressed in jeans and a practically clean t-shirt. The candles were out of sight, the stereo was playing some loud obnoxious rock song, and the lights were back on. Yoji and Aya were enjoying the fancy dinner (much to Aya's annoyance after having slaved in the kitchen for 4 hours) and a pizza was on its way. Ken was just about to get rid of the vase of Freesia when Omi showed. Ken had managed to work himself into a pissy mood because imagination Omi had turned him down, and managed to be a complete ass all through dinner.  
  
After dinner they were sitting on the couch tongue wrestling and Ken realized what an idiot he was being. He was denying himself the one thing he wanted more then anything else because he was too afraid to ask.  
  
"Omi, I love you." Omi smiled and reached a hand up to cup Ken's cheek.  
  
"I love you too." More confident now with Omi's confession, Ken rushed into the speech he had prepared earlier.  
  
"In a few weeks I am going to be quitting my job here at the flower shop and I want you to come with me. Please Omi, I know you have a job or something, but isn't our love more important? I don't want to wake up alone anymore. I want us to be together maybe adopt some kids and raise a family. What do you say?" Ken couldn't even look at Omi; he kept his eyes trained on the floor.  
  
***  
  
Mamoru was shocked. Ken was in effect asking him to run away. What's worse, the thought had never been so appealing.  
  
Could he really leave it all behind? Leave what behind. He really didn't have much. His mother had avoided him all his life, as if she was ashamed. Hiro would be mad, but he would get over it, Hiro could take care of himself, and Oka was the one that was pushing for this relationship in the first place. Besides, he wasn't overly attached to his job.  
  
His job.  
  
Less then three hours ago he had slaughtered a room full of people. They were a crime family that had become more and more powerful over the past few months. Hiro had asked Mamoru to take care of it because they had the potential to ruin what he referred to as "The Master Plan." He had been studying them for weeks, getting to the inside. He knew all of them by name.  
  
Mamoru hadn't minded. He preferred that sort of work to the kind when he had to kill cops or moles that had gotten close to the family. He always felt guilty for killing people that were just doing their legal jobs.  
  
But the kill had been systematic. Clean and clinical. Mamoru started to get nauseous just thinking about it. Was this what he had become? That he could think of murdering twenty-four people in cold blood casually?  
  
He looked over at Ken. The florist/assassin made him feel clean, like maybe he wasn't the monster he thought he had become. Surly Ken wouldn't love a monster.  
  
And now Ken was giving him an out. He could walk away and never look back; start a new life as Omi. It was really a no-brainer.  
  
"I would love to." Ken swung around to face him and the relieved and ecstatic look on his face was all the reassurance Mamoru needed, tackling his boyfriend back onto the sofa in a heated kiss.  
  
Later that night, downstairs. . .  
  
"So, they're at it again."  
  
"Hn"  
  
"Kid's got some serious stamina to be able to keep up with Ken for so long."  
  
(Non-committal grunt)  
  
"They sure sound like they're having fun."  
  
(Dignified silence)  
  
"Hey Aya, did you ever think about"  
  
"No" (accompanied by an icy glare which, if looks could kill {and they can if you happen to be Nagi} wouldn't have necessarily destroyed Yoji, but his nose would be bleeding profusely and he would have one hell of a migraine).  
  
The uncomfortable silence (if you don't count the moans and swearing and thumping coming from upstairs) was broken by a knock at the door.  
  
Manx.  
  
Aya went to make some coffee while Yoji went upstairs to break up the two sex-crazed, foul-mouthed gerbils citing a family emergency.  
  
***  
  
Ken was euphoric as he floated downstairs to the mission room.  
  
His sleeping lover waiting for him back up in his room, he was more then ready to begin what he had told Manx yesterday would probably be his last mission.  
  
He was on top of the world.  
  
He refused the coffee offered by Yoji, opting for a soda instead and sat looking at Manx with what can only be referred to as an I-just-had-really- great-sex-there-is-nothing-you-can-do-to-get-me-down grin.  
  
Manx gave a knowing smirk back and turned on the mission video.  
  
***  
  
Mamoru smiled as he snuggled into the warmth that his lover had previously occupied. He had an out. And one hell of an out. This time next month he would be starting his new life with Ken-kun.  
  
Things were looking up.  
  
He was going to stay this time. When Ken got back from his "family emergency" Mamoru would be waiting with open arms (and minimal clothing).  
  
And then his phone rang (it beeped to the tune of "Kung Foo Fighting" if you're interested)  
  
"Mamoru, it's Hiro, I have some bad news. . .  
  
***  
  
"Change of plans Weiss. Before you can go after Hirofumi there is a much more dangerous target that needs to be eliminated." Ken groaned. Manx shot him a look. Persia continued. "We have recently become aware of Hirofumi's personal assassin. Unlike his father and brother, Hirofumi employs only one, but this young man is the most dangerous. He is efficient and extremely intelligent. He is also Takatori's heir if something should happen to Hirofumi. It is imperative that you destroy him before going after Hirofumi, because he would make an enemy far more dangerous then any of the Takatoris that have been in charge of the family up until now. His name is" a picture flashed across the screen of a beautiful young man with big blue eyes. Ken dropped his soda  
  
"Omi."  
  
***  
  
"Oka is dead."  
  
I know Ma-kun is on Gravitation, but Mamo-kun sounds silly to me and I consider Ma-kun a very minor character, so I didn't think it would matter. I think I only use it once more anyway. Almost done, two more chapters to go. ----------------------- [1] actual dish my sister made me, she is such a dork. It took her more then four hours just to make the matchstick potatoes she used to garnish the damn thing 


	6. Song of the Fat Lady

Disclaimer: I do not own Weiss Kreuz. I do however own a modest sized band of attack pygmies that will gruesomely murder anyone that doesn't review. Believe me, you have not seen gore until you have seen one of those little suckers at work.  
  
Review, the pygmies are watching you.  
  
Chapter 6 Song of the Fat Lady  
  
"Takatori Mamoru." The still picture was replaced by a film clip.  
  
Ken watched in stunned silence as the boy on the screen, the boy that was so obviously Omi, leaned casually against a wall, looking bored. It took a trained eye to know that he was studying the room, about to do something. He was in a large conference room of some sort. There were twelve men sitting around a table, a few had wives and girlfriends (or boyfriend) but most of the women and a few men in the room were obviously hookers. Omi fell into the boyfriend group. He was wearing tight black pants and a shiny black shirt, open most of the way, but unlike the hookers, he wasn't hanging on anyone.  
  
A few minutes into the tape the man sitting at the head of the table, (who was obviously in charge) gestured for Omi to come over and ordered all if the "interlopers" (hookers not high up enough to here about business) out of the room. Omi went and sat on the bosses lap as the hookers cleared out, leaving the twelve men, about four women, eight big tall guys that were probably bodyguards, and Omi. No, not Omi, Mamoru.  
  
The door closed and everyone was settling into their discussion. Mamoru wiggled around a bit, giving the crime guy a little lap dance.  
  
Suddenly all of the women in the room were dead, small darts sticking out of their necks.  
  
Abruptly the room was in an uproar. No one seemed to know where the darts had come from. Even the three assassins watching the video weren't entirely sure. The body guards stared around stupidly as the men all started accusing each other. The crime boss gave Mamoru a peck on the lips and told him to wait outside.  
  
Mamoru made his way to the door, and when he got there he disposed of four of the guards with a cross bow he had pulled out of. . . Ken did not want to know where (it was actually in a specially designed harness on his back, but Ken has a perverted mind).  
  
The rest of the guards were down a moment later and then the twelve crime lords knew who the culprit was. Their guns having been left outside for the duration of the meeting, the lazy, flabby men didn't have a chance. Mamoru pulled a knife out of his boot and slit the first one's throat. He gutted the next two and left his knife in the fourth. The fifth man he attacked with his bare hands, driving the heel of his palm into the man's sternum in such a way that it broke of his xygomatic process and punctured a lung (you can really kill someone like that). Six and seven were killed with some ninja stars Mamoru flung at them as they were trying to get out the door (the door with four big burly dead bodyguards blocking it). Eight nine and ten were run through with the retrieved knife and eleven got his throat slit, twelve put up one hell of a fight which ended when Mamoru decapitated him with a ceremonial sword off the wall.  
  
Mamoru was completely unaffected by what he had just done. After all the macabre (kudos to me on finally using macabre in a sentence) he calmly lit a cigarette and cleaned himself with a towel and the jug of water left on the table. Before he left the room he smiled winningly into the security camera.  
  
"This footage was taken earlier today" Ken let out a small wimper "The victims are a crime family that posed a threat to Hirofumi. We believe that Mamoru is also responsible for the deaths of several Kritiker agents and police officers. Because of his wealth and political as well as criminal connections, it would be impossible to prosecute him. We have recently confirmed that he will be in. . ."  
  
"No need," Aya cut him off "he's upstairs right now, I'll go."  
  
Ken whipped around to face Aya. Without thinking he barreled past the red head, knocking him into the wall, and ran up the stairs to his room, not sure what he would do when he got there.  
  
He didn't have to worry, Mamoru was gone.  
  
***  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Weiss. She was in the park with Swartz to protect her, and Weiss came and killed her for being connected to the Takatoris. I'm so sorry Ma-kun."  
  
Mamoru felt numb. Ken would never. . . but Oka was dead.  
  
Oka his darling baby sister, who helped him hide his relationship and offered quiet support and sound advice when life got to be too much. Oka who consoled him after he made a kill. . .or after someone he loved died. But there was no one to console him now.  
  
***  
  
It was midnight, and Ken was standing outside of the Takatori Estate (or more specifically, Mamoru and Hirofumi's house) trying to convince himself that he was doing the right thing. He was having quite a bit of trouble.  
  
No matter how many times he told himself that Mamoru was a cold-blooded killer, it didn't change the fact that he was in love with him.  
  
***  
  
Yoji scaled the fence that bordered the Takatori estate with relative ease. Aya was waiting on the other side, already surveying the perimeter. It had taken a lot of convincing to get Ken to sit this one out. He had been very upset, but he understood that Mamoru was a threat to society. Hell, Mamoru probably didn't really love him anyway. Killers weren't really capable of that kind of unselfish love. Probably.  
  
Yoji had gotten to like Omi, the little that he had seen him. The kid was generally a bundle of sunshine. And he called Yoji 'Yoji-kun' just to make Ken happy.  
  
But Omi was a lie. He didn't really exist. Mamoru existed and Mamoru was evil. Manx had explained to them earlier that Mamoru had probably had the whole thing planned from the start, a way to eliminate Weiss. Yoji didn't question her. He never questioned Kritiker, even when there was a nagging question in the back of his head asking why Mamoru had bothered to wait a year when he could have easily killed them all in there sleep a million times over.  
  
Yoji slid against the wall until he reached the door to Hirofumi's office. Peeking inside, he gave a start to find Mamoru in there as well, both men were standing near the desk, talking. Yoji didn't think he was making any noise, but Hirofumi must have heard him anyway, because in a flash, he had Mamoru around the torso with a gun to his head.  
  
"I know you're there Weiss. Show yourself or I'll kill your little squeeze toy." And then Hirofumi was on the ground dead. Mamoru wiped his dagger on Hirofumi's pant leg and then cautiously turned toward the door.  
  
"K-Ken-kun?" Yoji eased the door open so he could be seen. Mamoru ran out the opposite door.  
  
***  
  
Mamoru ran from Yoji, using his assassins grace to maneuver through halls and passages he was familiar with. He had a distinct advantage, and soon he had lost his pursuer in the labyrinth of his home.  
  
Mamoru was a professional. He would never have made such an amateurish mistake. But he was distracted. He had lost his entire family as of now. Killed his entire family. By the time he had shaken Yoji he was running more haphazardly then with any sort of destination in mind. He ran without noticing his surroundings until he slammed into a hard body.  
  
"I'm sorry Mamoru" and Ken pushed his bugnuks into his lover's chest.  
  
***  
  
It tore at Yoji's heart to see his friend in such pain. Ken sat on the floor covered in blood, clutching Mamoru's body to him like a life preserver. He wasn't crying or screaming, he just had a resigned look on his face.  
  
It scared Yoji to death.  
  
"Come on Ken, we have to go. If we don't go soon Aya will blow the building up with us in it." Yoji forced a grin.  
  
"No, you're coming with me." "You go ahead."  
  
"I will in a minute, just go, I need a second, I'll be right behind you." Aya appeared behind Yoji and started to tug him out the door.  
  
"I don't like this Aya."  
  
"just give him a second, he's grieving."  
  
They went out and around to get the car. Almost the second they were far enough away, the building blew.  
  
(NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, But Ken was so pretty) 


	7. Lemonade

Disclaimer: I do not own Weiss Kreuz. I do however own a modest sized band of attack pygmies that will gruesomely murder anyone that doesn't review. Believe me, you have not seen gore until you have seen one of those little suckers at work.  
  
Review, the pygmies are watching you.  
  
Once again, please pretend flashbacks are italicized  
  
Lemonade  
  
He stood on the balcony off the master bedroom, watching the sea. He had been here for the past several hours thinking, waiting for the sun to rise.  
  
It had been the work of less then twenty minutes of hacking to drain accounts all over the world. Takatori didn't exactly need the money anymore after all.  
  
It had taken significantly more time to go into records and get themselves identities, birth certificates, social security numbers, and a marriage license. They were the only legally married gay men in Japan.  
  
They had purchased a small house, right on the beach. Extremely modest when you took into account their considerable assets, but it was perfect. A little two bedroom house with a cobblestone walk, a picket fence, a four car garage with two extravagant luxury cars, two ridiculously expensive motorcycles, a boat, a study full of state of the art computer crap, a high tech entertainment center with one of those TV's that projects the picture onto the wall (those are so damn cool), a pool table and fully stocked bar, you know, beach house stuff. Oh, and a hideous mailbox shaped like a swan that said TSUKIONO in big obnoxious letters.  
  
It had been two years and they were deliriously happy. Ken had felt guilty about deceiving his teammates, but in the end it really couldn't be helped. As Omi had pointed out to him, there was really no assurance that they wouldn't kill him. He was just as big a danger as he had always been. If he wanted to Omi could easily pick up right where his father and brothers had left off.  
  
They couldn't just leave them to grieve though, every year Ken sent Yoji a Christmas card with five hundred dollars in it and a note that said 'a little something from my sugar daddy; it pays to be topped.' Omi was pretty sure he suspected who sent them, but as far as they could tell he hadn't alerted Kritiker so Omi wasn't overly worried.  
  
Omi smiled when he thought of the sudden epiphany that had led them were they were now.  
  
(-------------------------------------------Flashback to chapter 3  
  
Whatever plans Weiss had, they most certainly involved Hiro being dead.  
  
Mamoru thought about that for a moment. This was good. Hiro had to be stopped. Mamoru had been keeping Hiro in check for year through subtle manipulations, but it was getting harder. He couldn't do anything permanent though because evil or not, Hiro was his only ally. Without Hiro he had no where to go. And without him Oka had no one.  
  
Suddenly everything fell into place. He had a plan of action that if all went well, would end with him free of the Takatoris, free to be with Ken and live out the rest of his life as a normal person. Oka could finish out her schooling in a regular school instead of cloistered with those damned tutors. . . . Mamoru would have to have a little chat with Ken.  
  
Shit.  
  
End Flashback 1----------------------------------------------------------(  
  
The chat had gone better then expected.  
  
(------------------------------------------------------------------------ Flashback 2 to chapter 5  
  
"I would love to." Ken swung around to face him and the relieved and ecstatic look on his face was all the reassurance Mamoru needed, tackling his boyfriend back onto the sofa in a heated kiss.  
  
Mamoru stopped Ken when he started to suck on his neck and pushed him away.  
  
"Ken we need to talk."  
  
"What about Omi?"  
  
"That, my name isn't Omi." Ken looked mildly surprised, but not shocked and smiled for Mamoru to continue. "Omi is the name I put on my fake ID so I could get into the club where I met you. I was only 17 then." Ken looked amused.  
  
"So why didn't you tell me afterwards? You really never have introduced yourself. Lets start over. I'm Ken, Hidaka Ken, it's nice to meet you. How about you and me do some manly nude wrestling?" Ken smirked, Mamoru, however was not laughing.  
  
"Hi, I'm Mamoru, Takatori Mamoru. Are you trying to kill my family?" Ken's grin was gone in an instant and he jumped up off the couch to pace the floor.  
  
"How did you find out?"  
  
"I was visiting Masafumi when you went to kill him."  
  
"Were you the one that. . ."  
  
"Yes." Ken didn't seem shocked at Mamoru's admission that he had killed his own brother.  
  
"Did you kill Reiji too?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Mamoru, whatever Hirofumi told you about how he wants to change things, it's not true." Mamoru was a bit surprised by Ken's uncharacteristic perceptiveness.  
  
"I know. That's why I need your help."  
  
End Flashback -------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------(2  
  
They had easily come up with a plan, and then proceeded to the promised "manly nude wrestling."  
  
Things hadn't gone so well. Ken was supposed to stall Weiss long enough for Mamoru to get Hirofumi out of the way and then the three of them would take some money and go someplace quiet to live.  
  
Oka wasn't supposed to die.  
  
That had upset him no end. He didn't believe Hirofumi for a minute that it was Weiss. Ken would never hurt someone so innocent and Swartz had done that sort of thing before. Still, Mamoru had been so upset he had nearly called the whole thing off. But Yoji had walked in while Hiro was breaking the news and he had been forced to tip his hand. He was worried what Hiro might do and he wanted to kill Hiro himself. It was a respect thing. Mamoru had never made anyone do his dirty work. It was unprofessional. Hiro had taught him that.  
  
Ken managed to slip the detonator off of Aya, Aya had no idea he had it when he insisted Yoji leave Ken alone. As soon as they were out of sight Mamoru had pressed some gauze against his superficial wound and Ken had helped him out to his precious motorcycle. They had blown the building as soon as they saw Yoji and Aya were outside of the blast radius.  
  
Mamoru's wound was barely more then a scratch. Just enough to create enough blood to make it look convincingly lethal. Ken drove anyway. They drove almost non-stop all night and most of the next day. They ended up in a little seaside town and got a room in a cute little motel. Mamoru got out his laptop and the next morning Omi and Ken Tsukiono, were the proud owners of their first house.  
  
And now they lived a wonderfully normal life.  
  
Ken coached soccer on the weekends, but mostly the two of them just lounged around and did idle, being in love stuff. They had even adopted a little baby girl, Oka.  
  
Omi looked over at his lover, sprawled out naked over most of the bed, unencumbered by the sheets he had hogged from Omi only to kick them off the side in his sleep.  
  
Omi smiled when he saw the sun peak over the horizon. Dawn, time to wake up Ken-kun.  
  
***  
  
Ken woke up to the not altogether unpleasant feeling of a tongue being run up the crack of his ass. He smiled. He had been pleasantly surprised when he started to wake up in his lover's arms that Omi took morning sex very seriously. 'Most important meal of the day' he insisted, and Ken really couldn't argue with that kind of logic.  
  
It was a ritual, the early morning quickie. Neither one of them ever had anywhere to go, but being early risers it just seemed right to be quick about it so they could get on with the day.  
  
Omi had explained the 'proper wake-up call' to Ken the first morning of their new life.  
  
"Quick, rough sex is the only way to start the day. No foreplay, no teasing, no talking." And then he had fucked Ken's brains out.  
  
It was a good custom.  
  
Ken grinned down at Omi as he unzipped his shorts and whipped out Omi Junior (actually, Omi had named his cock 'Big Bad Seme' but Ken refused to call it that since it implied his cock was less big and bad.) Omi didn't even bother to pull his pants down, just started lubing himself up and then. . .the baby monitor crackled to life.  
  
Omi didn't think twice before zipping up and cleaning himself off. Before you could say "cock-teasing bastard" he was out the door on the way to the nursery.  
  
Captain Kirk (Ken's cock, you know "our mission, to go where no man has gone before" Ken was a closet Trekki) was extremely upset about this, wanting Omi to get back to the task at hand (ha ha I made a punny). But it was really pointless. He went to take a cold shower instead.  
  
Damn kids. Omi and Ken were all set to have you spy on their sex life and they were interrupted. Oh well, better luck next time you perverted yaoi fangirls. How far do you have to go to be considered a lemon? As for this chapter, yes I had it planned this way from the beginning, I don't really believe in pointless sad endings. I also think that if a character starts rich they should end rich none of that 'give up my fortune so we can start as equals' or 'who needs money when you're in love' crap.  
  
For all you perverted Yaoi fangirls out there, I have an account on Mediaminer.org for all of my lemons. They will all be posted as chapters to one long story, with references to the story they apply too. The url is . mediaminer .org /fanfic/view_st.php/56388/ It's in The Lost Lemons in the NC-17 section. It also had the lemon missing from The Art of Seduction (with drunk Aya). 


End file.
